Back to December
by FinnellaFantasy
Summary: "I'm so sorry.." Troy sobbed onto Gabriella's shoulder, "I go back to December all the time.." she rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm in love...with Finn." Gabriella kissed his cheek and left him standing there, just like he left her on that cold night.


Hey there! :D

You guys are about to read a story based off Taylor Swift's song, Back To December. I'll be sure to make it interesting for you guys ;D

The main pairing in this story is Finn and Gabriella, and Gabriella and Troy. :)

* * *

"Mrs. Hudson, you have a visitor." The secretary's voice rang through the speaker.

She lightly pressed her finger on the button to respond, "You can send them in," she said, "Thanks." In her head, a million thoughts were running through. A meeting was in about fifteen minutes, and she needed to be prepared. It was probably her mother, she was always popping in. There was always some sort of dilemma with that woman.

The door creaked open, "Gabriella?"

Her mouth dropped open, "T-Troy?" the sight of him left her speechless. The last time she saw this man was in high school, and the last time she talked him was when she was a Junior at East High. He was the still tall, good looking man she remembered. Those blue eyes and charming smile still stuck with him, and his voice. That's probably what she loved the most about him, his soothing and calm voice.

Things were different, they were both different. Gabriella was the head of a large company, and Troy... well, Troy worked in a local supermarket. You see, Troy pretty much failed school from Junior year on. He lacked motivation, while Gabriella experienced just the opposite. He barely passed high school, while Gabriella passed with flying colors. After Troy left her, his life went downhill. Gabriella's skyrocketed, and she became one of the most successful of her whole class.

Troy walked over to her and gave her a hug once she stood up, "Hey," he took a seat, "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" he asked coolly, like nothing was strange about this situation.

"Uh, it's good. It's good," she responded, dumbfounded, "How about you?"

"Same here," he said nodding. They sat in silence for a minute or two. Her guard was up, and he knew it too. He knew this woman inside and out, he knew everything there was to know about her. She had the same look that day that he left her. Gabriella seemed to be lost in that memory too.

**Flashback**

_The December chill brushed past him as he approached her. A smile was stretched across her bronzed face, like always. This was one of those moments where you could appreciate how stunning she looked. Her brown curls rested on her shoulders, while her eyes sparkled along with them. She was wearing her favorite winter outfit. A snowy white coat that ended just above her knees with a red bow wrapped around her waist. She paired the outfit with black boots that blended in with her jeans, and warm white mittens. Those were probably her favorite things, besides her "T" necklace which sat proudly on her chest. Troy had given them to her last year, the mittens, he gave her the necklace last summer._

_ "Troy!" Gabriella squealed as she ran to him and hugged him. He stood in her arms, not returning the affection, "What's wrong?" she slowly pulled out of the hug and looked at him._

_His blue eyes gazed into hers as he pressed his lips together, "Gabby..." he took a deep breath, "We need to talk."_

_ "Wait," Gabriella stopped him, "I have something for you," she turned around and grabbed a bouquet of roses, "Happy two years, Troy." she looked at him nervously when he squeezed his eyes shut, "You said you loved roses so -"_

_ "I'm breaking up with you," Troy said all in one breath, "God. Gabriella, please don't look at me like that," he put the roses down on the bench and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry."_

_Gabriella bit her shaking lips as she closed her eyes, inhaling his scent one last time. They both stood in silence for a while, until Troy broke away from the hug. Giving her once last kiss on her forehead, he left. Leaving a cold and heartbroken Gabriella alone on this cold winter night._

"Gabriella, your meeting starts in about five minutes," her secretary's voice said, breaking the silence between the two.

"I'll be right there," she said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Oh, I should be going. Sorry to bother you," Troy stood up and walked over to her again, "It was good to see you again."

"You should come over for dinner tonight," Gabriella said suddenly, catching Troy and herself off guard, "We need to catch up. I want you to meet my family and everything. You could even bring your family."

"Yeah, totally," Troy smiled. Gabriella wrote down her address and said bye to Troy.

As they went their separate ways, Gabriella shook her head. Yes, she was excited to see Troy again but she was also cautious about having him back in her life. Would he hurt her again? Of course not. She would let him back in as a friend, and only a friend. They were nothing more than just friends.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter :) It's short, I know. I'm pretty new to this whole fanfiction, and I know I'm not the greatest author.

As the story goes on, you'll learn more about the characters and their past. This was just to get the story going. :)


End file.
